Kingdom Hearts 2: Pandora's Journey
by Parisa01
Summary: A young woman was extremely special. She had powerful abilities and was able to perform a kind of magic like no other. But she had problems with her memories and only remembered a couple of things; no background memories. But there were more mysteries within her than she and others thought. She will do anything for the peace of all the worlds. Will she succeed? RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Pandora's Journey**

My name was Pandora and I was at the age of 16 when I thought my life truly began. When I say truly began; I meant something adventurous and daring happens. I had many mysterious powers which I knew how to control.

In my opinion one of the best powers I had was travelling to other worlds. I could travel and see many worlds but hid in secret as I loved being by myself. But there were things which disturbed the troubled peace of all the worlds, creatures or should I call manifestations of darkness called the Heartless. Then I discovered another amazing power I was able to use; a Keyblade.

I had a problem though and it always disturbed me; I could not remember my past. Therefore I did not have an identity. I just had a name and age. But that did not mean I could not look for answers. I was determined to do anything I could to find out everything I needed to know about myself, regardless if I kept forgetting everything; I had hope…

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I woke from my slumber in a small house in a world called Twilight Town. I had another of those dreams about all the worlds and their suffering. This wasn't the first time; I had dreams of the worlds many, many times. I sat up from the bed and rubbed my dark blue eyes. As I turned my head towards the window I wondered why this world always had a sunset sky. It amused yet confused me at the same time.

There was something odd about the Twilight Town I lived in. There were oddly 2. I have visited the original Twilight Town and met the residents for example Hayner, Pence and Olette, as well as Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi. When I explored this Twilight Town, I found an Old Mansion the trio of friends told me about and decided to investigate. I then found a room in the basement which transported me to this Twilight Town.

I yawned and rolled out of bed. As I stood up, the blankets which were wrapped around me like a baby fell to the ground. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

As I looked up at my reflection I sighed. My appearance was extremely unique; a bit too unique. Everywhere I went, people would stare at me and it made me fluster yet deep inside I disliked it. My hair attracted the most attention. It looked like it always glowed and was a deep sky blue. It was straight, silky and reached my mid-thigh. I had normal blue eyes and pale skin. As a 5ft 10in teenager, my body was slim yet womanly.

A mystery which amazed me the most did not really worried at all when I discovered it; the fact that the colour of hair and eyes were changing. I found streaks of hair turning into a lighter blue and before I distinctly noted in my one of my notebooks that my eyes were a darker shade of blue.

I sighed and furrowed my eyebrows as I found even more strands of hair changing into a lighter blue. I was too young to get grey hair and this was starting to become worrying. But I shook my head; there were more important things to focus on. I got changed into my usual attire of clothes which consisted of a white blouse tucked into blue high waisted shorts, black thigh length socks and black combat lace up heel ankle boots. I did my hair in pigtail fishtail braids.

Sitting by the desk, I opened my backpack and took out one of my notebooks out. I started writing down everything I did in order to keep records. I decided to read all of them together at the right time to potentially bring back my memories. But at time to time, I'd look through them but not study them in more detail. After an hour, I got out of the house with my backpack which contained all my other books of memories.

* * *

I walked around the woods and felt something a bit off. Shaking it off, I walked towards the town but just as I was going to leave the woods, I saw something white float past me. What was that thing? I raised my eyebrows and then heard someone panting. It was a boy who looked around my age with blonde spiky hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. It looked like he was running after the white creature and towards the Old Mansion. I turned and around and followed.

I got to the gate of the Old Mansion and hid behind a tree and watched on. The blonde haired boy held a Struggle Bat and started fighting the creature. But the thing was not getting harmed at all. He jumped back and then his bat turned into a silver and yellow Keyblade. It was completely different to mine.

"What…What is this?" He asked and then decided to start fighting. I watched as he fought; he was extremely skilful with the weapon regardless that he thought he never fought with it.

The creature got away and there were pictures scattered around on the floor. The teenager's Keyblade disappeared and he picked up the pictures.

The boy was started to walk towards the woods and I decided to walk up to him.

"Your fighting was good." I said with my deep womanly and sexy voice. He looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled back at me. "I've never seen you around time. What's your name?"

"My name is Pandora. I live in the woods." I answered.

"I'm Roxas, nice to meet you." He stated. "Well I better get going."

"Alright Roxas; it was great meeting you!" He turned around and ran off. I stared at him with the same smile; there was something about him.

I looked up at the Mansion and then suddenly I something was snatched off me. I saw the same creature but many others with my bag. My eyebrows furrowed together as I grinded my teeth together.

"HEY!" I yelled and they went through the gaps of the gates.

I could not let them get away with my books which contained my memories. The gates were locked and the gate gaps were too small to squeeze through. Looking at the walls, I got an idea. I climbed the vines and got on top of the wall.

"Stop right there!" I shouted and jumped off. I fell into a roll and got up immediately. As I swung my arm, my Keyblade appeared. It was white with a heart as a handle with a filigree design and gems.

They went into the mansion and I followed them, running extremely quickly; I was a fast runner. They stopped at the centre of the Foyer and floated away to the left side of a room. When I entered the room, the door closed behind me and I walked to the centre of the room.

Suddenly I was surrounded by those creatures and they all jumped onto me. I got my Keyblade ready and fought them off. They were difficult to defeat because there were around 10 of them. I kept hitting them but they were too fast. After a few minutes, I started panting with scratches and bruises; I had enough.

I held my Keyblade in the air with both my hands. As I closed my eye, I controlled all the powers from within my heart. Then there was a flash of light which eliminated the creatures. I breathed heavily and my Keyblade fell onto the floor, shortly vanishing in small orbs of light.

My head felt light and I opened my eyes. The vision through my eyes was blurry and doubled as I breathed slowly. My whole body was extremely weak. I closed my eyes and fell to a side.

I felt someone catch me and the person held me closer to them. For some reason, I knew it was a man without looking at him. He picked me up and I opened my eyes a little bit whilst breathing heavily. Even though my vision was not good, I could see the person's face. He had pale skin, silver hair and wore a blindfold over his eyes. He looked like he was my age and he said something; something I heard softly before I fell unconscious.

"Pandora…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Pandora's Journey**

 **Chapter 2**

I gained consciousness and opened my eyes. Those creatures really gave me a hard time; in situations like that I would use a lot of power for a magical attack. But this always made me lose consciousness from all the energy used up. It was not good for me but I had to protect myself and others at all costs.

I sat up and found myself in a simple bed in a candle lit room. As I rubbed my eyes and stretched, I noticed someone was sitting on the bed. I looked up to see the person who caught me sitting on the bed. My eyes widened and I gasped as I looked around.

"Where is my bag?!" I asked extremely worried and he gave me my bag.

"Don't worry, I found it on the floor." He stated and I smiled at him.

"Thank you; very much…My name is Pandora." I stated with a blush on my cheeks. It was the first time I was attracted to someone romantically. This man, he was very handsome and I wanted to see what was under that blindfold, what colour were his eyes, I wanted him to see me. He was kind enough to look after my bag.

"Yeah, I know. I've met you before." The silver haired teen said with a smile on his face. I felt butterflies in my stomach seeing his lovely smile.

"You've met me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you must not remember. I know you have a problem with your memory; it's okay if you don't remember who I am." He understood the fact that I didn't even remember him and that made me so happy. My cheeks turned incredibly hot and red; thank goodness he wore a blindfold.

"It's nice to meet you." I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you too, again." He chuckled and I giggled. "How are you feeling, Pandora?"

"I'm feeling better thanks." He placed his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"That's good." I got off the bed and he stood up.

"Is it okay if I explore the Old Mansion?" I questioned curiously and he stared at me. I gulped and cleared my throat feeling a little nervous. "I know about this world and I assume you know that this world is just a duplicate." The silver haired teen gasped.

"You know…" He murmured and I nodded.

"Yeah, come on." I grabbed his hand and started walking. We got out of the room to and entered the Foyer again.

We started walking up the stairs and I felt him squeeze my hand. My eyes widened as my cheeks turned red again.

"So…erm…how did we meet?" I asked.

"It was like 6 months ago. You were fighting the Heartless and I helped you. From then on, we became friends." Looking up at him, I gasped and blinked slowly; I felt bad.

"We're friends?" He smiled with a nod.

"Yeah we are." The teen said and I frowned. As if sensing my sadness he turned his head to me. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad that I cannot remember anything. Having no memories is like having no identity. I don't even know who I am, what my story is." I felt my heart squeeze as my eyes burned with tears.

He stopped walking and so did I. I continued looking at the ground and then tears fell down my cheeks. Suddenly, my new silver haired friend wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. My face was as red as a tomato and I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I promise you, I will help you remember your past." He stated gently and I looked up at him. My blue eyes widened when I realised how close my face was with his. I gulped and felt like I was going to faint again. He however kept a serious face; was he aware of what was happening?

"Thank you…" I trailed off and he placed his hand on my cheek. He leaned closer to me and I closed my eyes. His forehead was on mine and I closed my eyes; this was like heaven to me, a peaceful sanctuary.

"We should keep looking around." I pulled away from him feeling as if I will faint if he'd carry on this way.

"Yeah…" He murmured and we carried on walking.

* * *

We entered the Library and it seemed that the floor was opened up. Walking down the stairs, I looked around to see computers. We went through a door and walked down more stairs.

When we got to the bottom, we entered a computer room with many screens and a person sitting in a chair.

"DiZ…" My friend stated and the man in red turned around. He looked at me with his orange eyes and I stared back at him.

"Who is this girl?" DiZ asked and I cleared my throat.

"My name is Pandora and I know about this town; it's a duplicate. I want answers." I declared with a serious face.

"This is none of your concern." My eye twitched with anger and my Keyblade appeared in my hand. The mysterious man looked at my weapon and then at me. "You are a Keyblade wielder."

"As I said, I want answers." I repeated myself with furrowed eyebrows.

"There's no need to use violence; will you be able to handle the reality?" He asked me and I smirked.

"I can handle anything." I said proudly.

"This world is a simulation and I created it." He stated and I just stared at him blankly; I wasn't shocked it is possible.

"Why did you create a stimulated Twilight Town when a real Twilight Town exists?" Questioning his work was not really wise as he glared at me.

"Do you know what a Nobody is?" At first, I thought he didn't make any sense whatsoever. I stared at him with a confused look and he just shook his head whilst huffing. "A Nobody is a remain of someone losing their heart to the darkness."

"So when someone loses their heart to the darkness; they are split into a Heartless and Nobody." I said.

"Correct; but a Nobody is the shell left behind. Nobodies do not exist and they do not have hearts. They do not have the right to be or feel." My eyebrows furrowed together and my teeth grinded together with frustration; how dare he say that?

"How can you say that?! Everyone has the right to exist and feel emotions. Just because they are different doesn't mean they have to be treated different!" My voice was rising. "Heart or no heart; they deserve to live just as we do!"

After my outburst, DiZ stared at me with wide eyes as if he had seen a wonder. I didn't know what was going on in his head but I could tell he was astonished at the way I reacted. He then lowered his gaze.

"The boy Roxas is the Nobody of a boy called Sora." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the ground.

"Sora lost his memories almost a year ago and some of last memories are inside of Roxas. Getting them is the only way to wake him up." Riku stated.

"Why is he asleep?" I asked.

"So that Namine can put his memories back. She had to chain them back together so that he remembers everything before he lost his memory." If I was just anyone, I would be 100% confused but this made sense. I fell silent all of a sudden thinking that it just might work with me. I turned around to look at my friend but he knew what I was thinking. "I know what you're thinking, Pandora, but it isn't a good idea in your case?"

"What is wrong with the girl?" DiZ questioned curiously.

"I have problems with my memories. There are times where I wake up and don't remember anything that happened before. I have no recollection of my past or who I was. That's why I keep this bag; it holds the book of my memories." I explained.

"Can you remember when you started forgetting?" I began to think hard and looked at the man with red bandages.

"I was a little girl at the time…around…5 or 6 years old." He nodded and glanced at Riku then he looked at me again. "He's right, it may not work. But I will ask Namine about it. But you must do something for us." With a suspicious look I nodded slowly.

"Go on." I commanded.

"You must keep an eye on Roxas with him" He pointed at Riku. "Make sure he does not do anything fishy. At the same time make sure he doesn't get himself in danger. Can you do that?"

"Yes, DiZ." I agreed; this couldn't be so bad.

"From now on you'll be spending most of your time here and spending it with him and Roxas." I glanced at Riku and he smiled at him gently. "You can both leave now."

We walked to the exit and were about to leave but I stopped. I turned my head towards DiZ and stared at him. He turned to look at me but I just went up the stairs with Riku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Pandora's Journey**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey Pan…" My eyes widened as my cheeks turned red. This nickname; it was warm, sweet and nice. "It's the name I used to call you before."

"I love it." I smiled. "Keep calling me that, Riku."

"Alright, Pan. Do you want to go to the place we used to go when we were together?" I looked up at him with a confused look; when we were together? "I mean like before." He corrected himself.

"Sure, it might help with my memory." He took my hand and we walked out of the woods. We got into town and he bought 2 sea-salt ice creams. We went to Twilight Town Train Station.

"We're gonna go up to the Clock Tower." I looked up at the Clock Tower and got dizzy; it was so high up!

"But…it's so high up and…" He finished my sentence.

"You're afraid of heights. Don't worry I'll be there." My smile widened as I felt this sweet beautiful tingling feeling in my heart.

"I trust you; come on." He nodded and we walked to the stairs.

* * *

I took a deep breath and he squeezed my hand with reassurance. He led me up the stairs and I kept looking down which made me whimper. Then he told me not to look down. Riku was really supportive as he kept his hand on my back; I felt so safe with him. Yet I didn't know why but I felt as if we were more than friends before I lost my memory…

Halfway up the stairs, I stopped walking whilst panting heavily as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead and neck. I got onto my knees and sat down on the stairs. Riku turned to me and sat down next to me.

"We can sit here, if you're too tired." The silver haired teen stated but I shook my head as I stood up.

"No…I can do this! I'm not gonna give up so easily!" I exclaimed whilst running up the stairs. I looked back to see him smiling at me and following.

* * *

We got to the very top and saw the bright sunset in the distance. I knew my blue eyes sparkled as I stared with wonder and amazement; this was so beautiful that I could not describe in words. The cool wind hit my face and I sighed with pleasure. I felt Riku place his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on…" He whispered and I followed him. We both sat on the edge of the Clock Tower. Together we ate our ice cream and I smiled.

"I love this…" I trailed off.

"We used to come up here every day to eat ice cream and talk." Riku said and then he turned to me. I felt a gaze and looked at him. "Would you get mad if I tell you something?" We both finished out ice cream and put the sticks down.

"Of course not, Riku." I shook my head with a smile and he squeezed my hand again. Riku held it up to his chest and I felt his beating heart. I blushed again and my heart felt that feeling again yet it was stronger.

"We were friends before you lost your memories. But we were also more than that. You loved me and I loved…no I love you." I gasped and looked up at him. A tear fell down my cheeks as my heart beat faster.

"Riku…I'm sorry…" I apologised but he shook his head.

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to apologise for." Riku said to me.

"No I should be apologising. It must be so hard to be in love with someone who doesn't even remember anything. It must be hard trying to keep everything in…It must be hard to be in love with a girl like me; a girl with so many problems…You should just stop loving me, you'll get hurt!" After saying this, my tears increased and my breathing was uneven. He immediately placed his hands on my face.

"Don't say that! You don't have problems. Pandora, your memories are just a thing you can battle; just like those stairs. I know it's not easy but you can fight this; we can fight this!" I stopped crying and looked up at him with wide teary eyes.

"Riku…" I whispered and I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Pan, I love you and will never stop. If I stop loving you I will be hurting every day. I can never stop loving you. I don't care what I have to go through; I know my heart is strong enough to love you." Regardless that I couldn't remember anything, all of this was so clear. Seeing us both together was so real and right.

I let go of his and put my hands behind the back of his head. Slowly, I undid his blindfold. I pulled some strands of his behind his ears and Riku's eyes were closed.

"Riku, please open your eyes…" I begged.

"There is darkness within my eyes, Pan." He stated but I shook my head.

"I don't care if the darkness possesses your whole heart; you're still Riku. Please open your eyes; I want you to look at me." This was a success.

He sighed and then finally opened his eyes. I saw one of the most beautiful eyes I have I had ever seen. Well I saw them before when I remembered. They were the windows of his soul; a cyan colour. If people thought my beauty was beyond no other and it was unique, they should see Riku's eyes. I smiled gently at him and knew what he was thinking; I changed. My hair may have been different, it must have grown longer and the change of colour of my eyes and hair should bemuse him.

"Still as beautiful as ever…" He said whilst running his fingers through my hair.

"Riku, when I imagine you and I together it seems so right and crystal clear. I feel like the love we had for each other before is so strong that I can still feel it inside me. When I met you there was something I felt in my heart and I think it's the love we had before. I may not remember you Riku, but I can still feel the love we shared before." I explained.

As each word escaped my lips I saw him staring at me, the happiness, love and hope filling within his exquisite eyes. I then placed my hands on his cheeks and leaned closer with a wider smile.

"So in short, what I want to say is that I love you regardless of not remembering; I trust my heart and I trust you." A tear fell down my cheek and the silver haired teen wiped my cheek.

"I love you too, Pan…" He whispered to me. "Can I…kiss you?" I slapped his shoulder lightly with a giggle.

"You don't have to permission to do that, Riku!" I exclaimed and he laughed. I smiled when seeing him laugh.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned closer to me. My whole face turned a bright colour and he smirked. His smirk then dropped as he closed his cyan eyes. I too closed my blue eyes and then the gap between us closed.

Riku kissed me gently and it felt like petals on my lips; a sweet tender embrace. I kissed back with the same kind of kiss. After 5 seconds we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. He stroked my face and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Pan…" I looked at him and he took something out from his pocket.

"What is that?" Riku showed her a white and gold round box with golden leaves and coloured gem flowers on it. It looked a little like an old music box.

"It's a music box. You gave it to me for safe keeping just in case you lost your memory again and would misplace it. You said you thought it might be connected with your past." The silver haired teen gave me the box and I tried to open it but couldn't.

"It needs a key to open it." I pointed out. "But I can't remember where the key is." There was no use. I sighed with furrowed eyebrows; I felt like giving up any minute.

"Hey don't worry, Pan. We'll find the key together." He always found a way to make me feel better, to make me smile or make me laugh. I took my bag off my back, opened it and put the box in there.

"There, that way it doesn't get lost." I smiled and stood up. He looked up at me with a smirk.

"You're so cute." As I giggled and rolled my eyes at this he stood up too whilst wrapping his strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. "I'm serious."

"No you're cute!" I exclaimed whilst poking the tip of his nose. He huffed whilst shaking his head.

"Don't start this again." Riku murmured and I giggled at this.

"Start what again?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm… well I'll let you get away with it this time since you can't remember." He stated. "But I don't like being called cute."

I laughed at this whilst wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning closer so that our noses were touching.

"Very well; you're not cute, you're perfect." He smirked at this.

"Yeah, I know I am." I rolled my eyes with a smile when he said that.

"You're so cocky!" He rubbed his nose against mine and sighed. He turned around with his back to me. "Get on." He stated whilst crouching down.

"Are you sure?" I asked curiously and Riku nodded. Carefully, I got onto his back, wrapping my arms around neck and my legs around his waist. He got up and held onto legs.

My silver haired boyfriend gave me a piggyback down the stairs and I rested my head on his shoulder telling him about all the adventures I remembered after I forgotten last. He made some jokes and we both laughed together. We got to the woods and I saw he smiled with a sigh of delight.

"This was what we both were like." Riku remarked and I kissed his cheek then placed head on his shoulder again whilst closing my eyes. I said something which made get goose bumps and smile even more.

"This is what we are like and what we will be like in the future. I know in my heart that we will be together forever…"


End file.
